


Bad Guy

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: JYP had to be the bad guy.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> JYP is not a good guy, as evidenced in the original story. There is referenced rape, and violence, be careful

JYP wasn’t a bad guy. He knew that he did things that people didn’t necessarily always agree with, but that was what it took, to be an alpha in this world, to be one of the top entertainment companies in Korea. He did what he had to do, even with his own children. He had minds to mould, young Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all looking up to him for guidance, and parents who were expecting their children to become stars. He had to be tough, or all hell would break loose, and he’d seen just how bad things could get by looking at SM. He loved his charges, he loved his children. Sure he did things that weren’t nice, and some things that were questionable, but he never did something just to do it. He was a firm believer in teaching lessons. He knew you could say something to an omega over and over again, but until you showed them the consequences, they never got the message. 

He’d had to do the same to his own son.

That was something that he did regret.

He didn’t know what it was about Jinyoung coming to him the night that he’d first presented, dressed in his clothes that set him on edge, that made him want to teach him not to do it again, but he’d done it, and he made sure to teach his son what could happen when an omega came to an alpha like that. 

He hadn’t learned his lesson completely, or maybe he’d learned too well, because of the way he came to Hyunwoo. He’d had to put his hands on Jinyoung, had to teach him not to embarrass his alpha like that, it wasn’t just Jaebum’s name on the line, it was his, and to see his son desecrate the name that he’d been given, the alpha he’d been given with someone of no status, for him to disobey a direct order from his father-- it was too much. He may have gone overboard that night too, but Jinyoung had to learn. 

All of the omegas in the company had to learn.

There was one though- Wonpil wasn’t like the other omegas in the company. 

He came to him broken in already, trained to follow an alpha to the ends of the earth, and he loved it. He wasn’t like Mark who was objectively one of the best omegas to come to the company in a long time but had ideals of how omegas  _ should _ be treated, nor was he like Jinyoung, who had no idea how to be an omega. He was the perfect blend of subservient and sensual and JYP didn’t know how- but he was falling into the omega. 

He’d been loyal to his wife, always had been. He’d thought about finding a side omega, when his wife was pregnant with the kids, he’d considered it heavily, but he didn’t. He told himself that he was happy in his marriage, that they could be proof that alphas could mate successfully. 

Then he’d found Wonpil outside of the pharmacy, begging for a pill or a knot and goddamn did he smell bad, but JYP could see beyond that, so he fucked him.

And then he added him to the company.

And then he fucked him again. 

The boy was so young, just thirteen, the same age as his son at home, but he didn’t care. 

He still did it. 

If he was old enough to go through heat, he was old enough to be knotted, and he’d always thought that. 

He wanted to help the omega, everything that he’d ever done was to help Wonpil. He didn’t know what he tried so hard to help him debut, when in all actuality, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted him to debut. 

He wanted to keep the omega by his side, because he knew that Wonpil wouldn’t be his once he joined a group, he’d be Sungjin’s omega and the way that Wonpil presented anytime he caught a whiff of an alpha, there was no doubt the boy would find himself under Sungjin and away from him. 

But- it was getting better, he could see that. 

“Alpha,” Wonpil groaned under him and JYP buried his nose in Wonpil’s neck. The new scent was underwhelming, something completely inconspicuous, but JYP couldn’t help the itch behind his teeth to sink in and claim him. 

He smelled so much better than he’d smelled before, and if he continued to smell this good, JYP would have to find an excuse to nix the band and have the boy sit under his desk and wait for him like a good little omega everyday. 

Maybe he’d make him a secretary, something to keep him close.

Wonpil reached back, his hand intertwining with JYP’s and JYP pushed into him harder, causing him to squeak as his head bounced off of the oak of his desk. 

He’d only had to suck him for a minute to get him ready, which was a record considering that his normal scent was literally the most knot killing thing that JYP had ever smelled before. 

“Close,” Wonpil whimpered and JYP arched his body over him, already too close to knotting the boy. 

He thought about it, about knotting the omega. 

He’d never really been able to knot the boy before, but now- his knot was forming faster than he was expecting and-

“Fuck,” He swore as he knotted Wonpil.

“I love you,” He could hear Wonpil chanting as he pushed in and out of the omega and JYP buried his head against his back. 

_ I love you too _

He mouthed into his back, wondering what it would be like to claim such a young, beautiful, subservient omega. 

 

He’d lost it when he saw Wonpil laying on that floor. He didn’t know what it was that made him so fucked up, maybe it was how off his scent was, how it was marred with pain and gunmetal, sick, and that old fucked up decaying scent that made him want to recoil. Maybe it was because his perfect omega was gone, and in it’s place was this broken sickly being. He’d pushed him too hard too fast, he’d put him on too much artificial junk, pumped him too full of it, his body was rejecting it, and once an omega rejected that stuff, there was nothing that would work. 

“I’m sorry,” Wonpil whispered as JYP hovered over him and he lifted the strange smelling omega into his lap. 

“It’s okay, I’ll fix you, you’ll be okay, you’ll be just fine,” JYP tried to reassure him to no avail. 

He knew the truth.

And as he stood over the omegas bed that night, and told him that he was getting taken off of the medicines, and that he’d have to wait a longer time to debut, he could see the omega being crushed. 

“But you promised me- you said you could fix me,” Wonpil whimpered and JYP put back on his tough exterior. 

“It’s not my fault you let someone do this to you. I’m not responsible for fixing you. We’ll try to get you better, but until then, you won’t debut, do you understand?” He barked harshly and Wonpil flinched. 

“What about- what about us, alpha?” He asked and JYP laughed. 

“Us? There’s no us. You’ve already let another alpha have you, what would I want with used goods? No self respecting alpha wants a used omega,” He bit out and Wonpil’s shoulders sagged. 

“Yes alpha, I’m sorry for acting so forward,” He said before picking up the wastebasket and vomiting. 

JYP turned his back on him. 

These omegas needed to learn their lessons and JYP would have to teach them. Life was tough for omegas already. 

Someone had to play the bad guy.


End file.
